


Bardock's Tale

by bulma90_13



Series: The Trilogy [1]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Alien Culture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Death, Divinity, Incest, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, POV First Person, Rape, Violence, divine intervention, immaculate conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Written in 2005**</p><p>I’m the only fertile son of Cumber and Zuchin, third class Saiyans. I was what one called a “breeder” on Planet Vegeta, although I prefer the term “Saiyan”. I was the Royal Scientist to the King as well as his advisor and friend. How did I achieve all that? Well, let me tell ya, it wasn’t easy. Some of it was genetics, some of it was my upbringing, some of it was sheer dumb luck. Whatever it was, I think I lived a pretty good life, and if I could, I’d do it all over again.</p><p>My name’s Bardock. This is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story was originally posted in 2005, which is literally OVER A DECADE ago. 
> 
> I was obviously not as developed as a human being or a writer, so be gentle.
> 
> I wrote this before even hearing/reading other stories about Alpha/Beta/Omegas, so looking back on it, it probably would have been easier to write this story with those words, but that's not the way I did it.
> 
> Adultfanfiction.net used to host my stories, as well as all my lovely reviews, but somehow over the years and change of ownership, they DELETED (without telling me) 2 out of 3 of my fics, so I'm hosting them all here forevermore.
> 
> I'm reposting it here with minimal edits.
> 
> HEED THE TAGS, this is not a nice story.

I’m the only Fertile son of Cumber and Zuchin, third class Saiyans. I was what one called a “breeder” on Planet Vegeta, although I prefer the term “Saiyan”. I was the Royal Scientist to the King as well as his advisor and friend. How did I achieve all that? Well, let me tell ya, it wasn’t easy. Some of it was genetics, some of it was my upbringing, some of it was sheer dumb luck. Whatever it was, I think I lived a pretty good life, and if I could, I’d do it all over again.

My name’s Bardock. This is my story. 

But beware. I know some have tried to tell my story before, but they don’t know the half of it. This is what _really_ happened. If you’re afraid, now is the time to go back. 

Looks can be deceiving...I'm not who you think I am. 

For those of you who might not know what a Saiyan is, I’ll give you a little background (it’s really a more complex matter, but I am not a history teacher). The oldest Saiyan ever recorded to survive the most time was 300 years old. We don’t know how old we could grow to be, since all are killed in battles. We are a warrior race. That means we live to fight. That’s what we do...or at least what is considered to be the most honorable profession. Our race consists of only males. This being true, there were Fertile males and Infertile males born to males. Although this may seem odd to Humans (which I assume is the race of beings reading this), it truly isn’t. The Saiyans being a warrior race naturally would’ve evolved into all males simply because males are built sturdy. True, all Saiyans have penises and all the body parts one would expect on a man. Even Fertile Saiyans have sperm that can fertilize eggs. I think that is an evolution to ensure the survival of our species. The only differences between Fertile and Infertile Saiyans are variations on our appearances. Fertile Saiyans become pregnant through anal fornication. When a Fertile Saiyan becomes pregnant, his internal organs rapidly change to accommodate for the baby boy, and after 6 months, the baby is pushed out via the anus. The strongest Saiyan alive, the King, governs each and every one of the Saiyans. This system was developed over a millennium ago and the same royal family, the Vegetas, still ruled to the last day. Normally, the princes are born Infertile, therefore becoming dominant in relationships, a good trait for a king. Remember, I said _normally_. My story comes into play with that statement. But before I say anything else, I need to start at the beginning. 

My twin brother Tarles and I were born to Cumber and Zuchin on a small plot of farmland a few hundred kilometers from the capital city of Planet Vegeta. My birthfather, Zuchin, was never able to have a son before us. He always miscarried. When we were born, my father, Cumber, was so excited.

When a Saiyan is born, it is almost impossible to determine fertility or infertility, since the chance is about 50/50. Although the ratio is the same, the population is made up of primarily Infertile Saiyans because it is more favorable to be a warrior than a worthless breeder. It takes many, many years to raise a Saiyan child into adulthood; so most couples only have one or two, if any at all. If one of them happens to be Fertile, it is quite common for the father to kill his son once he learns the child is Fertile. When my birthdad was pregnant, my father thought for sure we were going to be his strong male sons that he always wanted. When a Saiyan gets a little older, say about 15 years, it becomes apparent whether or not a Saiyan is Fertile. If the boy is tall, muscular, and generally powerful, there’s a pretty good chance that he’s Infertile, which is what my dad wanted. Tarles was the perfect son. He was tall, muscular, and very powerful, probably second-class power level, though he was marked third class for his heritage. I, on the other hand, was a medium height, scrawny boy with thick eyelashes and pouty lips. I was, without a doubt, Fertile. My father refused to believe he had a Fertile son, saying I just need some more time to put a little weight on before I would bulk up and start chasing after potential mates. Well, it never happened. And he criticized me for it, calling me a sissy-boy and other names I don’t like to repeat. He’d make me do work out in the fields to try and make me gain some muscle, but it didn’t work as well as he had hoped. I only grew taller and skinnier. Tarles, meanwhile, sat in the house eating all day, watching our birthfather do all the housework. 

My birthfather, however, was extremely happy about me. He would let me sit on his lap as he read me stories before I went to bed and he taught me to cook and to clean and to sew clothes together. My family was small, only us four, but we somehow managed. I didn’t realize until I was older that my family was poor as dirt. I’d just never known anything different. When I was 10, I was struck with an idea. Until now, my father and I, and occasionally my birthfather when he wasn’t cooking, we all used just our hands to pick the fields and fields of crop. I used some scrap pieces of anything I found in the desert surrounding our house, as well as some useless household items, and created a machine that would go down the rows and pick the crop. All we would have to do was follow behind it, picking the crops it missed. I remember standing next to our adobe house when my father put his arm around my shoulder. I believe that was the first time my father ever embraced me. Probably the only time. And boy, was Tarles angry. He made me sleep on the floor for weeks, as well as forcing me to do all the farm work. At least, until we hit puberty (around age 50, sometimes later, sometimes earlier).

After my invention, my father was able to earn some money by selling surpluses of crops in the capital city. I remember the first time he went, my birthdad and I standing in the doorway as my father loaded up the cart I designed just for him. He smirked, waved, and then started down an overgrown path to the city with his “favorite son” walking next to him. 

I was a little over 40 when I first left my house in the desert. My father was drafted into the third class army to work for Frieza and it was just me, Tarles, and my brithdad living on the farm. Tarles did no work whatsoever, so I had to take crops to the city. When the time came for me to go, my birthdad kept fussing about my clothes, my messy hair, the dirt on my face. I knew he was hoping I’d find a man in the capital and he wanted me to look my best. Honestly, I was too young to care about mates and all that jazz, but I pretended I cared, and he finally let me leave. 

As I stepped through the large marble gated walls guarded by two Elites, I saw the scariest thing in all my life: the marketplace. It was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. So many people! So many colors! So many booths! I was literally pushed into the town square by another set of Elites on the other side of the gate. Pulling my cart along, I passed by dozens of shops, all selling different goods like jewelry, pottery, gold, livestock, and produce. Another booth was holding an auction for wealthy Saiyans to buy foreign slaves. 

I headed to an open plot of blotchy grass where I set up a booth using my cart. Keeping a close distance to my booth, I wandered as far as I dare, wanting to look more closely at the goods other people were selling. When the sun started to set, I packed my things back up and headed toward the gates again. The streets had been completely abandoned. I looked down at an invention of mine that could tell how long until the full moon came out, and I only had less than an hour to get home before I broke the law and turned into a giant monkey. I was really worried, so I asked one of the Elites at the marble gates what I should do. To this day, I wish I never had. 

If only I had known then what I found out about Elites. They are supposed to be protectors of the people. But that night, I asked one of them what I should do because I couldn’t make it through the desert before the moon came out. 

“Leave your cart here for now. We have a few extra beds in the tower barracks right here. You can spend the night until it’s safe for you to travel.” 

I really thought nothing of their kindness, being so naive in my young age. They knew I was young and it just so happened to be the night of the full moon (it only occurs once every eight years), when hormones are raging. That night I learned what it meant to be a Fertile Saiyan around Infertile Saiyan Elites “in heat”. The next morning I awoke to a dirty bed, alone and sore beyond my imagination could’ve ever thought possible. After quite some time, I hobbled out of the barracks and fell immediately down the steps of the tower. Thankful that no one was around to see me naked and covered in Goddess-knows-what kind of filth, I started to walk back to my house with a limp in my step and my tail between my legs.

When I next awakened, I was safe in my bed at my small adobe house. My birthdad later told me he was out looking for me the next day and found me face down in the middle of the desert path back to our farm. I would’ve thought it all to be a dream, but the pain in my backside throbbed like the numerous pulsing cocks that had been rammed into me over and over and over again. I turned my head to see Tarles leaning against the doorway, scowling, and my birthdad ringing out a cold wash rag that he patted against my face lightly. I remember him looking into my eyes with a look of sadness only a birthfather could give. And then I started to cry. 

The next day, I shot out of bed like a hot surge of electricity had been sent down my spine. Running outside I began punching violently into the air, kicking with my feet, weeds and other brush stirring up around me. I felt like I needed to become stronger. I didn’t want to feel helpless anymore. Tarles came running outside and demanded to know what was wrong with me. I answered him by knocking him in the jaw. Surprised at my attack, he stumbled back and I continued to punch him until he caught both my fists in his. 

“Bardock, you pussy! You’re so pathetic! You call that a punch?!” 

He began hitting me and I wish I never had struck him. Pushing me to the ground, he tore off the white shirt I was wearing and ran his fingers down my chest. I was screaming so loud I don’t even remember hearing my birthdad yelling at Tarles to stop but unable to help me as Tarles hit him, too. 

“You’re next, Daddy!” 

As I was raped again, I felt like trash, rotting trash that needed to be cast into a dumpster and never looked at again. After what seemed like forever, he finally came with a grunt of my name. He picked me up and carried me inside, laid me on my bed and kissed me on the forehead, smirking down at me, then left the room. I don’t think I had the energy to cry, only the energy to hear my birthdad’s sickening moans coming from the kitchen. 

If you’re feeling sorry for me, please, don’t. I’ve learned to live with it. Besides, I’m only one of the many Fertile Saiyans who suffered rapes after rapes. Seriously, it doesn’t bother me anymore.


	2. Part II

A few months after I went into town, it became apparent that I was very much pregnant. With whose kid? I didn’t know. A few months after that and I was blessed with a healthy baby whom I named Raditz. Tarles had become more of a man since I was pregnant and actually started acting like an adult. Whenever a baby is born, it is required by the law to have the child brought in to be weighed on a power scale. This determines class and rank in society. Tarles brought Raditz in for me since I was still weak from the birth itself (which lasted 72 hours, to my dismay!) When Tarles came back without my son, I was furious. I started yelling from my position in my bed and my birthdad did his best to calm me down. Tarles put a finger to my lips and explain that my son, MY SON, the son of a THIRD CLASS had a power level so high, he was put into the ELITE class and sent to the palace! After that, I knew Raditz’s father couldn’t be my twin brother, Tarles. To have a power level that high, the father would’ve had to been an Elite...one of the Elites in that tower on the marble gate to the capital. That sickened me. Eventually, I got over having Raditz taken from me, although I’m sure most would agree with me when I say it’s most upsetting to have your firstborn taken from you.

When I recovered (it took a while since I was pretty young for a Saiyan), I told my birthdad I had to move out. He asked me where I would go and how I would make money and I told him I’d figure it out when I got there. The truth was...I didn’t have the heart to tell him. I was old enough now to realize I had a desirable body. I wasn’t too small, yet I was just small enough for a dominant partner. I was also relatively strong, for, as ironic as it may be, Tarles trained me after he learned I was pregnant. When I moved to the city, I planned on becoming a prostitute to earn money to invent things. I know that sounds sick, but trust me; it was one of the only ways to earn money as a Fertile. I found a dumpy apartment for cheap rent and started my own business, I guess you could say. It worked out rather well. I got plenty of customers from visiting some local pubs and earned a little extra when they’d fight over me (Cause then I’d pick the pocket of the guy who ended up on the floor)! For about 40 years, that was all I did. I really became addicted to sex. 

There was one particular Saiyan I remember that was really rough. But, he paid at least triple what everyone else would. His name was Ashe. I met him one night when I was just beginning to get the hang of picking up the rich Saiyans. He was very powerful, I could tell. I was just sitting on my usual bar cushion when I noticed him talking about me to one of his friends. By Royal Decree, it had always been forbidden for an Elite to pay a whore for his services. Which is why I thought it was unusual for him to walk over to me. 

“Let’s go, whore!” Ashe boomed like an order from a king. I was a little scared at first, but then I thought about the money I could earn. 

“You muss’ not be from ‘round ‘ere, he? Dis one ‘ere is a top-quality piece ‘o ass. Everybody wants some.” The low-educated Saiyan laughed like a drunken devotee. “He’s a real sweet t’ing, he is.” Oh, I HATED it when they talked about me as if I weren’t there.

“Top quality? He looks like any other piece of trash around here.” 

“I beg to differ.” his friend insisted. I never caught his name. Nor his eyes, since they were everywhere else on my body. “He looks like quite the lay. I bet he’s expensive.” 

“I don’t pay. I only take.” Ashe said. And then I started to sweat, wishing I were back at home with my birthdad.

“Oh, leave ‘im alone, would ya, Ashe? He’s only a little thing,” another Elite friend of his chimed in. “Probly needs the money more’an us.” 

“You! Whore! You will follow me and after you have pleasured me to my satisfaction, I will pay you what you earned.” Ashe barked. 

“Yo, Bardock! How bout comin’ wit’ me instead. I’ll treat ya real nice-like.” It was Tuce, a regular customer. He was sort of kind... 

“Shut up, the whore is mine!” Ashe walked over to Tuce and knocked him square in the jaw. Tuce stumbled back and raised his hands, gesturing defeat. Ashe smirked and stomped over to me where he grabbed me roughly around my waist and carried me over his shoulder. I didn’t want to make trouble, so I endured this odd treatment. This was the first time I had ever been picked up by an Elite. I was really scared. 

He took me to a middle class hotel room and locked the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the room, he beckoned me closer to him and I followed. Usually, my customers simply whip down their pants and get it over with, since most are already hard. I mean, usually that’s why you hire a whore...you need to get off. Well, this Elite was a little different. As I walked into his reach, he grabbed my face and traced my jawbone with a very firm grip. It hurt...later I had red and purple marks down my face. He grabbed my face and attacked my mouth, biting my tongue and causing me to bleed, which he loved to taste. I remember becoming nauseated...I wanted to barf or at least spit out all the blood in my mouth. 

He left me in a daze, blood dripping out of my mouth, as he walked over to the bed and took off his pants and armor. After he sat down, touching himself, he looked up at me, smirking. 

“Take off your clothes.” he barked. I gulped, kept telling myself it was all for the money and that this wasn’t any different from any other client. I told myself to calm down...I was a pro that this. This was how I made my living. Just because he was an Elite didn’t make it any different. 

Running my hands down my chest and over my stomach, I brushed over myself, throwing my head back and moaning. He started purring from his spot on the bed, still stroking. I smirked mentally as I slowly inched my shirt off. Having grown up in the country, I had a nice tanned complexion, unlike an average city whore. Again, I ran my hands down my bare chest, my nipples hard. As my pants came down, I knew he was going to like what he saw. I walked slowly towards him and knelt down, my head resting on the inside of his thigh. He grabbed my head and forced himself into my mouth. He was the biggest I had ever mouthed! And in all my years of whoring, that was saying something. 

When I could feel his muscles tightening, he yanked my head back by my hair and tossed me over him onto the bed. I knew he was going to be rough, so I relaxed as much as I could and spread my legs wide. He pulled my legs even farther apart, causing me to yelp and put my ankles on his shoulders. Grabbing my hips, he thrust himself into me and immediately started fucking me. I was screaming with pain. He was gripping my hips so hard and didn’t prepare me at all. He looked down at me and paused, raising an eyebrow. My head sank back into the pillow and I closed my eyes. I started moving on my own, building a rhythm I was comfortable with. Thankfully, he seemed to understand that we needed to go slower at first.

“Beg,” he commanded. He was a kinky bastard. I learned to live with that. 

“Please!! Ahhh!!! Yeaah...” I thought maybe he could start moving now if he kept me occupied with my dick. This wasn’t the first time I’d been fucked without preparation; it was just the first time with equipment so huge. I slowly started to rock my hips in time with his strokes and he soon took over. 

“Say my name...” he panted. “Ashe...say it!” 

“Oh Goddess...Ashe, yesss! Fuck me! Yess! Feeeeels....soooo...gooood!! Ashe!! ASHE!!” 

By the way, I hope you don’t think any less of me. And that might’ve gotten just a little bit too steamy, but I thought it was necessary to illustrate what kind of a whore I actually was. 

A full three minutes later, (he didn’t have much stamina) I found my self with a hell of a lot more money and a brand new set of spandex. I thought that was nice, giving me new clothes and all. He told me I was the best he’d ever had. Well, everyone told me that. And apart from the blood dripping out of my mouth and ass, I was pretty good. It’s not every day a Fertile Saiyan survives an “encounter” with a Saiyan Elite.

All of the money I earned I sent back to my birthdad. He wrote me every few days, telling me he was just fine and hoping I was too. I was more than shocked to discover that Tarles had been drafted into Frieza’s army as well as my father. So that’s where I sent the money I earned. I only used a little bit of it to start my own miniature lab in my apartment. I only did that so I could try to come up with a contraceptive formula. I knew of my fellow prostitutes that had had way too many abortions to count, all of which involved a long, sharp object. So I wanted something easier for us to use. I started experiments on my own body, including DNA testing and other forms of genetics. Finally, in the last few months I was whoring around, I developed a type of chemical contraceptive formula for whores who didn’t need to get pregnant every time they got banged. Then, things were going really downhill for me. I didn’t really have any self-esteem. I relied completely on other males thinking I was “a nice piece of ass” or I wasn’t happy. My life really could’ve taken a turn for the worst if there hadn’t been some intervention.

It was dusk and I was wearing a pair of black spandex with no armor, the perfect outfit to strut my stuff in. I walked into the pub and sat down daintily on one of the bar stools, arching my back to accentuate my backside. It wasn’t two seconds before I felt a hand cup my ass and I smirked. The male behind me bent over to whisper in my ear. 

“You could do much more with your life than give yourself to others. I know you are very intelligent. I have been watching you, Bardock. Whatever experiments you conduct in between bangs in that apartment of yours, you do conduct them well.” 

I was absolutely flabbergasted. Turning around to look at the man, my mouth dropped. Living in the city, I was no longer a fool. I knew, without a doubt that this was the king himself, covered in a hooded cloak, one hand on my ass. I blinked rapidly, thinking it was all an illusion. He removed his hand and turned. 

“Come walk with me.” 

I got off the stool as if in a daze and followed him out into the dark sky, absent of the moon. All through the night, we walked around, talking of my work on genetics and what information I had gained. He sounded most impressed. When the suns started to peek over the horizons, he asked me to come to the palace to work with the other scientists. Without thinking, I responded, “Of course!” After a quick stop at my apartment to get my leather bound book where I wrote everything down, we strolled into the palace and walked into the throne room. I listened to him give directions to the guards surrounding the throne as I observed the room. I regret to tell you that I found the throne room utterly boring. After being raped by your twin brother and becoming a whore, things just tend to be less shocking than they would’ve been. 

And that was how I began my work in the palace. As a scientist. The Royal Scientist to be precise.


	3. Part III

He led me to his bedchambers. I thought I knew what would happen, but it didn’t. Vegeta seemed a little nervous about taking me there. The truth was, he wanted me to bathe. Heh, I did smell pretty awful. Before I took my long, HOT shower, King Vegeta had left, telling me that he’d send in an Elite to escort me to the labs. I was a little jumpy. I mean, I didn’t exactly want to be raped again. I was just starting to gain a little self-respect. After I took my shower, the Elite entered the room. My jaw dropped and my eyeballs grew to the size of pod windows.

When Saiyans are born, they are born with the style and as much hair as they will have when they reach adulthood. The only thing that changes is the proportion of the hair to the rest of the body. So when the Elite walked into the room and looked at me, I knew without a doubt that it was my son. 

“Raditz!? My little baby! You’re all grown up!” 

I reached out with my hands and a smile on my face, stopping when he looked at me with an odd expression. 

“Excuse me, whore? Just WHAT is your ailment?” 

My hands balled up into fists so tight I swore blood started to trickle down my hands. 

“I WAS IN LABOR FOR CLOSE TO THREE DAYS WITH YOU AND YOU DARE CALL ME A WHORE?!” 

He actually looked frightened…and confused…which wasn’t surprising. I sighed and smiled a little. After so long, I couldn’t help but feel happy. 

“Come here!” 

He walked hesitantly over to me and bent down, lightly embracing me like I was a piece of glass. I was just starting to notice he was tall like an Elite should be when it happened for the first time. It only happened for a few seconds, but it was enough to turn me pale as the moon that only rose once every 8 years. I had my first vision. 

I know what you’re thinking. Vision? Well, yes, I later discovered I had psychic abilities, a gift bestowed upon me by the Goddess herself. This vision was very frightening, and caused me to ponder for hours as I lay in my bed at night. What did it mean? Who was that... 

But I’m getting ahead of myself. I didn’t even tell you the vision yet. 

It was in a darkened room, the only thing visible was an adobe window behind a single person bed covered in scampy sheets. The odd thing was, there were two people in this one-person bed. The whole thing happened so fast I could barely take it all in. All I saw was Raditz on top of another man. It was obvious what they were doing. The smaller Saiyan beneath my son arched his back, moaning Raditz’s name. Here’s the real kicker...the smaller Saiyan looked identical to King Vegeta.

I backed away slowly from my son, eyes wide as I kept seeing the same vision running over and over through my mind. He asked me what was wrong and I replied that it was nothing, trying to put it out of my mind. He coughed and proceeded to escort me to the labs. I remained silent as he asked me quiet and short questions about my life, trying his best to be polite. I mean, I would _think_ that my son would show a LITTLE RESPECT to the one who BROUGHT HIM INTO THIS WORLD! Once we arrived at the door, he bowed his head and told me he’d like to talk more with me later, if it was all right. I smiled, telling him I’d love to talk to him. With a short nod he strode (yes, my son could stride) out of the corridor. 

Opening the door, I was greeted with one other pair of eyes. He straightened and coughed, walking over to me, trying his best to conceal the fact that he wanted to look at every inch of my body. I made it a habit to wear enticing clothes constantly. It was better for business, you see. When he finally reached me, he was a full head taller. Well, that explained the attraction part. Smiling seductively, I picked a nonexistent piece of lint off my spandex. 

“The name’s Bardock.” I purred. 

His eyes widened just enough for me to notice. I was famous even by palace whoring standards. That was a confidence booster. 

“And you are…?” He seemed to be a little intimidated. 

“T-Toma…my name’s Toma…” Okay, so I got his name. That was a start. 

“Well, Toma, are you going to give me a tour or what?” 

“Huh?” He seemed to have been in a daze. That was irritating. 

“I hope you don’t think the King sent me here to be used for your own purposes, Toma.” I spat his name like the plague. “I’m not free.” He looked taken aback. Heh. Whatever, he needed to stop drooling anyway. 

“Oh...you must be the new Head Scientist the King was talking about...” 

“Yep. How ‘bout a tour? I want to get started as soon as I can.” 

He actually smiled. That was good. A guy who’s as excited about science as I am. He started with the basics, where things were located, when we could go back to our room, when we had to start working, what projects he was currently working on, and so on. For being a Royal Laboratory, it was rather small. Even so, it was the perfect size for two workers, which seemed to be just us. I knew it would get interesting: there were only two beds stacked on one another…how symbolic. And Toma wasn’t bad looking. He was actually quite handsome: Tall, muscular, sharp features, and a gorgeous pair of eyes. He seemed nice enough, certainly not a Saint, but what Saiyan is? I knew it would be fun to play and tease and flirt with him all day. Heh…those were the days… 

After he got done giving me a tour, I went straight to work. I headed over to a counter where I placed my notebook and began typing things into the database. Computers were a little more high-tech than my cheap notebook. That was almost the best day of my life. The whole rest of the day, I kept flirting with Toma, seeing what he would react to, and he kept responding like he knew what I was talking about, but wanted to keep our relationship professional. I thought maybe he was shy. It didn’t really matter then. I had my eyes set on another Saiyan. 

When it was past midnight, Toma seemed rather frustrated with what he was working on and retired to the small bedroom we’d have to share. I said I’d join him soon. But instead, I slipped out of the lab and headed into unknown territory. 

Looking back on this, it probably wasn’t the best idea. An Elite could’ve found me and then things would’ve gotten REALLY ugly. But, I didn’t get caught. In fact, I don’t even know how I found King Vegeta’s room. I just guessed it was in the most decorated corridor beyond the most decorated door. After I found the very door, it wasn’t even guarded by Elites! I thought that was odd, but I was thankful. I slowly pushed the door open. 

Just as I had hoped, the King lay on his bed, asleep. Slipping silently out of my clothes, I crawled onto his bed, right up between his open legs. And I started massaging him. 

He groaned, his brow furrowing before his eyes snapped open to see nothing but darkness, to feel nothing but a hard-on. 

He really didn’t have to ask. “Bardock...?” 

“Yes, Sire?” 

“Just what are you…doing…?” 

“I’m pleasuring you, your majesty. Don’t you like it?” 

“No, no…it’s not that…it’s just--” he gasped as I pulled down his pajama bottoms. “Bardock…you don't have to--” he moaned as I took him into my mouth. When I pulled back, he looked at me with lidded eyes. This made me wonder when King Vegeta last laid with a man. By his reaction, it would seem like never, which was preposterous for a King! 

“Sire, would you like to take me?” His eyes snapped open as he realized I was done down there. Gently, he turned me over and kissed me lightly, hooking my legs around his waist. He was so romantic. That was a nice change. 

He inserted a finger into me and I paid no attention to the stretching, concentrating on relaxing and giving into his gentle kiss. He inserted another and another, and stretched me until I was moving with his fingers. 

He thrust in and waited as I forced the look of discomfort off my face for him to start moving. It was the nicest and most gentle union I had ever had. Perhaps that was why I stayed the night with him instead of returning to my bunk bed.


	4. Part IV

The first thing I remember hearing when I woke the next morning was: “You’ve got some brass balls in those spandex, I’ll give ya that.” 

“Mmm?” I mumbled. 

“What I mean is, you’ve got some nerve coming into the royal chamber room and then seducing your King.” 

I shot up in the royal bed I lay in and looked around at King Vegeta. Realizing what he said, I leaned back on my arms, noticing the decorated ceiling. 

“I was demonstrating all I have to offer, Sire. I’m not only a scientist, but--” 

“Yes, Bardock, I know. I just can’t believe the ego you have for being Fertile.” 

“What can I say, I’m damn good at what I do...” I thought about who I just said that to, and spoke again. “I mean, yes I do have a bit of a pride problem...Sire!” 

He chuckled, grinning. “You will call me Vegeta, and I will call you Bardock.” I nodded. “Do you like Toma?” 

“Eh...he’s okay...a little too stiff, if you know what I mean, but he has a smart head on his shoulders.” 

“I’ve known Toma since I was born. He’s my best friend. I hope you two get along well enough.” 

“Since you were born?” 

“Yes. All of the Elites, when they are born, are brought to the palace to be educated and to live with the crown prince. Toma is around my age, we grew up together.” 

“Toma’s an Elite?” 

“Yes. He just wasn’t into fighting. He always did very well in our classes together. When I became King, I appointed him to be the Royal Doctor.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“I’m sure you’re hungry. I’ll call Raditz down to escort you to breakfast.” 

“Sire?” 

“Vegeta, just Vegeta.” 

“Sorry...Vegeta?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you...like Raditz?” I was dying to know what that vision meant. Was my son sleeping with the King? 

“Of course I do. Ever since he came here as an infant, he has been nothing but absolutely loyal to his duty, his studies, and to me.” 

“I mean...do you want Raditz?” King Vegeta looked at me with shock. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I mean, it’s just that--” 

“Raditz is a Saiyan Elite. An INFERTILE Saiyan Elite at that! Besides, he is a fraction of my age! Where do you come up with such crockery?!” 

“It’s not impossible! Infertiles can do it just like Fertiles can!” 

“No, Bardock. I don’t know who told you that, but it simply is not true. Raditz is more like a son to me than he will ever be a lover. Good Goddess...” 

I pondered this for a while and decided maybe I had identified my son’s partner incorrectly. 

“I’m sorry...Vegeta. And I would like that breakfast you mentioned.” 

He smiled and got out of bed, walking to his bathroom where he shut the door. I laid back down on the bed and smiled. 

When Raditz entered the room, he was shocked, to say the least, to see me naked in the King’s bed. Gaping for at least 30 seconds, he looked up at my face. 

“Did you just bed the King of Planet Vegeta?” 

“No, not just. I came to him last night.” He continued to look at me, his lip starting curling up in disgust. 

“What!” I snapped. He looked at me with cold eyes. 

“When I mentioned you to the other Elites, they said you were a breathtaking whore in the city! I did not dare tell them you were my birthfather until I proved them wrong, and here you are in the bed of yet another, proving them right!” 

“I may be a whore, Raditz, but I am still your father and I will not be scolded like a child!” He continued to look at me with disgust but said no more about it. 

“I’ll wait outside.” 

After that, I got dressed very quickly. I was so upset about my son’s reaction. I didn’t want to feel bad, but it was as if I let him down. And I kept imagining my birthdad’s head shaking in shame. True to his word, Raditz was waiting outside the door. We walked in silence to the eating area. The place was filled with Elites sitting at a long table, stuffing their faces. I wasn’t surprised to recognize a few, Ashe included. A few looked up from their food and bellowed a few catcalls. Not like I wasn’t used to this treatment, it just was awful the way my son kept on looking at me, like I let him down. Whatever. It was my life, not his. 

We sat near the front of the table, near the chair I assumed the king ate. I saw Toma conversing with an intelligent-looking Elite. Seeing me, he smiled uncertainly and asked me to sit next to him. 

“Where were you last night? I was a little worried.” Raditz looked at me with an evil expression. At the time, I guessed he thought I slept with Toma, too, which simply wasn’t true. But I wasn’t about to mention it. 

“I was with his Majesty. You shouldn’t have been so worked up over it. I’m a big boy. I’ve been taking care of myself for a while.” Toma had a similar expression to Raditz. Whatever, that didn’t surprise me. 

“So...” Raditz started. He seemed talkative. “How was your first night in the palace, DAD?” Toma dropped his utensil and I glared daggers at him. 

“Dad...?” Toma asked, confused. 

“Yeah? Bardock didn’t tell you?” Raditz continued. “He gave birth to me.” Toma looked over at me with an open jaw. 

“So what? I did. What’s the big deal?” I asked. 

“I’m sure Toma’s dying to know how a third class Saiyan gave birth to an Elite.” I didn’t know what Raditz was getting at, but he sure was being a brat. So, I decided to serve it to him straight up, just the way he was asking for it. 

“Well, it’s simple really. An Elite fucked me.” 

“Who? I mean, who’s my father? Somebody in this room?” Raditz was still acting sweet and concerned. He was really pissing me off. And Toma’s mouth was still open. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I estimated about eight different Elites raped me the night you were conceived.” It was Raditz’s turn for his mouth to hang open. That taught him to treat me with the respect I deserved. 

Toma’s voice was barely a whisper. “You were raped...?” 

“Yeah, about 40 years ago. ” Toma looked at me, concerned. 

“...By Elites?” 

“Yep.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “...We can get them, Bardock. All of them. They’ll all be put to death. It is forbidden for an Elite to take advantage of any one of lower class.” 

I laughed. “As if that's ever stopped them. Besides, what good would that do now? The damage is done.” I only half-believed what was coming out of my own mouth. Really, I still wanted, secretly, to become strong enough to kill them and take my pride back, but that wasn’t an option. Not then, anyway. 

“Don’t say that. I’m sure they’re doing it to Fertiles like you everyday. I only hope its none of the Elites who I know. And may the Goddess help them from the King’s wrath, should he ever find out.”

“Really? Is he strong?” I asked. 

“Very. The strongest on the planet. They say that he is second only to Frieza himself.” 

“He seemed so gentle...” 

Toma looked away uncomfortably. 

“Vegeta told me you and him were best friends...what do you think of his strength?” I asked Toma. 

“Yeah...we were...he really was the best fighter I’d ever seen. When we’d spar, I’d swear I could never see where he was coming from...he’d just suddenly appear.” 

“Toma, you must really suck at fighting.” Raditz spoke for the first time since he learned the truth of his birth. “I spar with his majesty often. I would feel confident in saying I’ll someday be at his power level.” 

“I don’t doubt that, Raditz. I hear you’re very strong.” Toma interjected. My chest was swelling with pride. 

“Well…not strong enough. Nappa can still whoop my ass.” 

“Who’s Nappa?” 

“Oh...he’s the King’s bodyguard.” Toma told me. 

“Where was he last night?” 

“He’s away working for Frieza at the moment.” Raditz spat. I could feel the hot anger radiating from his body. 

“What’s with Frieza?” I asked. “Last year, I heard he made the King send at least 7 fleets of Saiyan armies! Of all classes, too!” 

“He wants to be rid of us, that’s what!” Radtiz yelled. 

“Raditz!” Toma hushed. “Be quiet. You never know where these men’s loyalties lie.” 

At that moment, the King entered, and everyone stood up. I was a little slow, but after he took his seat, so did the Elites. Everyone then resumed their loud discussions. 

“Good morning, Toma. Raditz. I trust you’ve all been talking with Bardock and helping him settle in.” 

Raditz smirked at the irony. “I don’t think either of us could do as good as a job as you did, Sire.” 

“You’re out of line, Raditz.” King Vegeta only said that once and Raditz looked nervous. I laughed on the inside. 

“Good morning, Highness. I’ll have that new concoction ready by lunch. I almost have all the kinks worked out.” Toma informed the king. Too formal for my taste. I thought they were best friends. 

At that moment, a large man with a balding head and a mustache came running into the dining hall short of breath. 

“KING VEGETA!!” Everyone in the dining hall looked at the man bounding for the end of the table and watched skeptically. “KING VEGETA!! URGENT NEWS!!!” 

“Nappa, calm down. What is it?” The one named “Nappa” reached Vegeta and could barely speak, his breath coming out in high puffs of air. 

“Frieza...I...barely made it out...alive...killing...all of them...” 

“Nappa. I need you to calm down. Tell me what’s wrong. What about Frieza? Speak!” The only noise in the entire hall was the breathing of Nappa and King Vegeta’s urgent voice. 

“Sire...Frieza has ordered...you to send...half of all your best Elites...to serve him...immediately...” 

“HALF?! OF MY BEST?! HE ALREADY HAS MY BEST! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?” 

“Dead...every...last...one...” King Vegeta’s gaze dropped to the floor. 

“Do as his Lordship demanded, Nappa.” 

“But Sire--!” 

“DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME, NAPPA!” 

“Yes, Sire.” And he left the dining hall with his tail hanging limply from his backside. 

“Elites, My friends...pack your belongings...for you may be leaving home for a while.” I watched as they all followed directions and left. Not a word was spoken. 

“What can this mean, Highness?” Toma asked after it was only Raditz, Toma, Vegeta and me. 

“It means we suffer. It means we will also have another year without children born. It means, that yes, Frieza is trying to make us weak. By taking our best, we are open to attack and annihilation.” 

“Why would he do that if he depends so much on our strong warriors and breeders?” Toma inquired again. 

“I think he only wants the best. And maybe we aren’t as strong as everyone thinks we are.” 

“How can you say that, Sire?!” Raditz shrieked. “After years of evolution and change into the perfect warrior race, how can you say we are not the strongest!?” 

“Because if we were, I would rule the universe, and not an Ice-jin.” I watched Vegeta rise from the table, rubbing his temples. “Goddess help us.” 

And she did. But only I heard it. _Come to me._

“What?” I asked aloud. The three looked at me like I was insane. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Raditz asked. 

“That voice!” I squeaked. 

_Come to me._

“A female’s voice! Telling me to come to her!” 

“Dad...?” Raditz asked again. 

It was King Vegeta’s turn to say, “WHAT?” I forgot he didn’t know Raditz was my son. 

“Bardock didn’t tell you? He gave birth to me.” 

King Vegeta just sat down with a weary expression. 

_Come to me…_

“I think the Goddess is speaking to me.” 

Raditz snorted. “That the most stupid load of shi--” 

“Can it be? Can it be that you, Bardock, are a messenger of the Goddess? Tell me what she is saying.” King Vegeta seemed convinced. I was just freaked. But she calmed me, telling me I was fine and that she’d be waiting. And that was how my journey to the ancient shrine of the Goddess started. 

I was escorted by both Raditz and Toma. King Vegeta couldn’t come despite my pleading. And yes, I did bed him every night. What? I had to repay him somehow for his kindness. As we walked endlessly through uncharted desert land, I often had to be carried by Toma and Radtiz. The ground was just too damn hot. Raditz had become quite protective of me, getting upset when he needed to allow Toma to carry me in order to rest. I thought it was cute, but I wasn’t a child that needed a keeper. Oh well. For this mission, I was a messenger of the Goddess. And that was special.


	5. Part V

We arrived at the old temple in a little less than a week. After lighting the proper torches and making a food offering. I had to bathe in the holy water that unbelievably still flowed through the temple, though crude for years. I kneeled upon the stone alter naked and closed my eyes, allowing the Goddess to enter my purified body. This was, by far, the oddest experience ever. I suddenly felt like I had an unbelievable amount of power and wisdom. She spoke to me, through me. 

_My planet is dry and porous, no murderous sea able to save it from drought. My fruit and buds are rusted over. My animals are sick and cannot give their meat. My children are weak and die unborn. Yet I hear only one sound of prayer and lamentation. Labor upon this planet will forevermore be vain. Plague will not be cured by any man, nor any King. This darkness shall be broken and rain shall fall and the evil ice that shrouds my planet in dark shall melt and flow when the heir is born in the year of next. But listen carefully, child. My heir will be not of the King, nor of you, but of me. And I shall lay with you, child, and you will bear **my** son. The last day shall never truly come to pass. The life will go on, memories with pain._

And then it was over. I was me again, lying naked on a slab of rock with a message I only half understood but could recite it as well as my own name. Without questions, Toma and Raditz helped me back to the capital city. 

“What?” King Vegeta didn’t understand the message either. 

“If I may interrupt, Sire. I think I have an idea of what she is saying.” Raditz started pacing the thrown room. “If I’m not mistaken, I think she means that in order for our people to get back on their feet and for their crops to grow and babes to be born, this ‘heir’ has to be born.” 

“I am assuming she is suggesting I have a son?” Vegeta asked. 

“Yes,” Toma started. “But she also said it would be a child not of you.” 

“She meant him to be carried by me.” I told them. They looked at me in awe. 

“The Goddess told you that my son, my heir is to be carried by you?” 

“That’s what she told me. She showed me that I would ‘not be defiled by the king, but safely lie with her.’ I don’t know what she means by that...” 

“And what do we do? Wait for a miracle?” Raditz asked sarcastically. 

“That’s all we can do.” King Vegeta said with a grim expression. “If this is true, my son will be the first babe to be born in over 10 years.” 

“The plague really is bad. No Saiyan has had a successful pregnancy for more than 10 years.” 

“I think we should ask the planet to pray to her. I know it sounds futile, but it’s the best idea I have. I can only trust in what she told me.” I told them. 

King Vegeta put his hand on my shoulder. “That’s an excellent idea. She won’t abandon us yet.” 

That night, I witnessed nearly every Fertile Saiyan from miles around gather outside the palace with garlands made of rotten fruit, praying to the Goddess to help them, some doubling over in birth pangs that would only result in a miscarriage. It was quite overwhelming. And I had a sinking feeling that trouble was ahead. After all, I was chosen by the Goddess to carry her son. Could life be any more stressful? 

That night, I did not go to the King as I usually did. I also did not take my pill to prevent pregnancy. I just went into my bunk bed and slept. It was relaxing, for a change. When I woke the next morning, it was well past sunrise and Toma was already working in the lab. 

“Morning, Toma.” 

“Good morning, Bardock. Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, actually I did.” 

“That’s good. I brought you some breakfast. It’s on the table over there.” 

It looked pretty good. Fruit and veggies that weren’t all gross like the food the people of the capital had to eat. I felt spoiled, but I got used to it. After I got done eating, Toma wanted to ask me something. He kept fidgeting, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask. 

“Toma? What is it?” 

“It’s not like it’s any of my business...” 

“What?” 

“You and Vegeta...are you...?” 

“Are we what...? In love? Mated?” 

“Yeah.” 

“NO! Not at all, Toma! He said he never wants to mate. And as for love, I got no clue what that feels like.” 

“I hope you fall in love someday, Bardock. Love...it’s a beautiful thing.” 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

“Yes...once.” 

And we left it at that.


	6. Part VI

That day, I went to King Vegeta’s study to see what he was up to. He was busy with paperwork and stress, but I easily distracted him. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

He sighed. “It’s Frieza again. He wants my lower class armies as well.” 

“My brother and father were both drafted into those armies for Frieza. How could he want more?” 

“They’re all dying. And the wounded ones are being sent back here for recuperation.” 

“Where do they go? Once they’re back here?” 

“The Barracks. Do you want to visit them?” 

“...Yes.” 

“Raditz will escort you to the Barracks. The Saiyans get a little rowdy in there, if you know what I mean. ” 

“I can imagine.” I began to walk away when Vegeta gently took my arm and pulled me back into his lap. We kissed for a few minutes before he finally let me go and with the ghostly presence of his strong hands still squeezing my ass, I left his office. 

“So I get to see my uncle?” Raditz asked. 

“Yep, my twin.” 

“Is he strong?” 

“About second class. Maybe higher.” 

“What about your father? My grandfather?” 

“I haven’t seen him since about 20 years before you were even born.” 

“Wow...that’s a long time.” 

“And he was old when he was drafted. He’s most likely dead.” 

“...Here we are.” Raditz announced. We arrived at the Barracks doors and I heard loud yells coming from inside. “Stay close...and try not to walk too slow...Look like you have a purpose...but don’t look down...and don’t say anything to anybody...and don’t--” 

“Raditz?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Open the damn door.” 

“Right.” Raditz opened the door and immediately entered, his tail uncurling itself from its usual position around his waist to pull unnecessarily on my wrist. The Saiyans close by stopped their shouting to stare at me. It wasn’t because I was me, it was just that it was illegal for a Fertile Saiyan to be in the military and it had probably been a while since they last saw one. One started yelling some indecent remarks and I felt Raditz’s tail puff up like a feather duster. 

“IF ANYONE LAYS ONE FINGER ON HIM, YOU’LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND!!” 

And, of course, just to piss Raditz off, an idiot came up from behind us. But as soon as I expected a hand on me, I heard a loud thud and the room went silent. Turning around, there was the culprit. And he was, as Raditz had promised, dead before he hit the floor. I didn’t even see Raditz move! 

“Do I make myself clear?” The rest of the low-level Saiyans went back to their hushed conversations and Raditz led me to a paper posted on a beam holding up the ceiling. 

“I had no idea you were that fast…or strong!” 

“I’m an Elite, Dad. We’re the strongest on the planet.” 

“I just couldn’t imagine what all that power must feel like.” 

“It’s pretty cool...Ah, here he is. Row 278, top bunk.” 

And when we started down the long isle, I realized that it seemed like the room went on forever. I mean, Row 278? Dang! When we finally got there, I saw Tarles sleeping on his bunk bed. Raditz suddenly seemed uncomfortable and stood a few feet away as I walked up to my brother, so close he could feel my breath on his face. He shot up out of his sleep, his hand coiling around my throat. Raditz was about to murder another Saiyan when Tarles loosened his grip. 

“B-Bardock?” I smiled. “What are you...how did you...?” 

“It’s nice to see you, too, Tarles.” 

“You’re all grown up! You’ve gotten taller!” 

“Yeah...you too.” 

He paused, just studying my face. Then he looked behind me. “Who’s that?” 

“You don’t remember?! It’s my son!! Raditz!! He’s an Elite, now!” 

“Damn...it sure is. Fancy that.” 

“Yeah, I live in the palace now.” 

“WHAT!?” 

“Yep. I earned it.” 

His face scrunched up into the familiar look of disgust I often got. “I can’t believe you’d lower yourself so much as to become a pleasure slave for the king! What would our birthfather think!?” 

“No, I’m not a pleasure slave…entirely…I’m the Royal Scientist!!” 

“Royal...wow! I knew you were smart, but...wow!” I grinned. “Does our birthfather know?” 

“No...I haven’t talked to him in…a long time.” Tarles studied my face again, noticing the scar on my left cheek. 

“Where’d ya get that?” he asked me, pointing to my cheek. I told the truth. 

“Some people get kinda rough during tumbles. I’m sure you can imagine--” 

“TUMBLES?! SO YOU ARE A WHORE!!!” I couldn’t even respond before Raditz had Tarles in a death grip, his hands tightening around my brother’s neck. 

“Watch your tongue, you third class piece of shit.” Tarles said nothing. I mean, who would, especially to an Elite? Raditz threw him back on his bed and backed a few steps, his arms folding across his chest in a protective manner. It was still so odd seeing my son, MY SON, so powerful. 

“I was, Tarles, yes…but now I have a perfectly respectable job as a real scientist. It’s great.” 

Tarles continued to stay silent, eyeing Raditz cautiously. 

“Well, it was great seeing you. Nice to know you’re alive and well, Tarles.” 

He glanced at me with distant and unreadable eyes. Much like a stranger would look at another. And then I left. 

I never saw my brother again.


	7. Part VII

About two weeks later, I figured Toma was going insane. He had stayed up all night, trying to fix a formula he was working on. 

“What’s it even for, anyway?” 

Toma shrugged, his face practically touching the beaker he was working with. 

“What are you trying to make?” 

“The perfect Saiyan DNA sample…that automatically matches any Saiyan’s DNA when it comes in contact with his skin…and, in theory, it is supposed to completely heal the Saiyan it touches…” 

I thought for sure he was insane. But, I humored him. 

“So…it’s going to be a healing potion?” 

“No…it’s toxic…cannot be ingested.” I rolled my eyes. 

“You want some help?” I asked. 

He sighed, his back straightening as he stretched. “Sure.” 

And that was how we began creating what is now known as “Regeneration Tanks”. 

I finished the formula and Toma started building a machine that a Saiyan could sit in and breath oxygen while the liquid worked it’s magic. He came up with the perfect model…our first test subject? 

“Oh, come on, Raditz!! I’m really excited about this!! And Toma is, too!” 

“And what if it burns off all my hair and I’m bald for the rest of my shameful life?!” 

“Then Toma’ll put ya outta your misery…Come on!!” Raditz slumped his shoulders and allowed me to drag him into our lab, most of the walking space taken up by a round-like pod filled with a turquoise liquid. 

Raditz took one look at it, and then took a few steps back. “Oh, HELL no!” He had his hands in a defensive stance, as if the machine was going to attack him. 

Toma huffed impatiently. “Raditz, you’ve already agreed to it. And I would hate to have to tell the other Elites you were scared of a machine…” Raditz looked at Toma, injustice written all over his face. 

“Fine…let’s get on with it…” I looked at Toma, a gleam in my eyes. He smirked back at me. 

“Oh…one more thing, Raditz…” Toma started innocently. “We need you to be in a relatively weak state…so that we can be sure the tank works.” Radtiz raised one eyebrow. “I need to break your arm…and a leg…and maybe your nose--” 

“WHAT!?!?” 

So, after Raditz broke his own nose, arm, and leg (painful wince), we concluded that our Regeneration Tank worked perfectly with any purebred Saiyan’s, Fertile or Infertile, DNA. And, by presenting our tank to King Vegeta, he made many duplicates. He sold models to everyone throughout the galaxy, including Frieza. King Vegeta profited greatly from all the models he sold and upgraded our lab. Then we had much more room to work and eventually a few assistants. It was a nice change. 

About the time that the last expansions were complete, Toma noticed I was looking a bit on the plump side. It was funny to watch him steal glances at me to try and figure it out. I guessed he’d never been so close to a pregnant Saiyan. And yes, I was pregnant. Finally I had to end my fun when I started puking on the computers. 

“Bardock, what’s wrong?! You’ve been gaining weight steadily for a few months and now you’re puking everywhere and getting sick!! What’s happened to you!?” 

I grinned from my position on my bunk bed, noting Toma’s concern. “Toma, Toma, Toma…I’m with child.” 

Realization dawned on him and I stifled a laugh. 

His face was suddenly upon mine and he whispered, “Whose is he?” 

I shrugged. Toma lifted me into a sitting position. 

“Then I will figure it out.” He proclaimed. I laughed. 

“One guess who, Toma.” There was only one man it could be: King Vegeta. 

A few days later, after he extracted DNA from the embryo, he came to me with the results. 

“Well?” I asked, not really caring to hear a long explanation since I knew who the father was. 

He looked at me with wonderment. “That boy…” he paused, staring at my protrusion. “…is not of this world.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“His DNA coding is far too complex to be a child of the King and yourself! He shares no similar patterns to you OR King Vegeta!! He is entirely separate from any mingling with your genetics and shows no trace of connection to the King—!” 

“Toma, you’re repeating yourself.” 

“This boy is incredible! Unlike anything I’ve ever seen!” 

“Are you saying…he’s not my son?” 

“Yes. I believe you and the baby can be compared to an oven baking a piece of bread. And the oven gave no yeast.” 

“Toma, that’s just creepy.” 

Toma laughed. “But it’s true! This child is no one’s.” 

_He is mine._ I smirked at the voice in my head. Of course it was a child of the Goddess, meant to end the plague. Just like the prophecy foretold. 

“No, Toma. This child is of the Goddess herself.” Toma looked at me in awe. I think he forgot that I was also a “prophet” of sorts and had some future sight. Yes, I could see things before they happened. And I’m choosing not to go into detail because far too many visions happened. Some were insignificant and others were troubling, like the reoccurring vision about Raditz and the Saiyan who looked just like King Vegeta. I swear; it was he! Well anyway, Toma looked skeptical. 

“Well…I guess I’ll just have to trust you on that one.” He told me at last. I smiled. 

“I suppose I should go inform Vegeta…though I kinda wanted it to be a surprise…” 

“Bardock, are you nuts?! You can’t really surprise anyone! You’re huge!” I looked at Toma with an insulted expression. 

“You call this huge?! Give me a few more months, I’ll show you huge!” I thought back to the days when I was pregnant with Raditz. I WAS huge. But that was to be expected. Raditz turned out to be almost two heads taller than me and almost twice as wide. But, big as he turned out to be, I’ve seen bigger. Nappa and Ashe were pretty big. “Besides!” I told him. “I fooled you!” 

Toma pretended like he didn’t hear that last part. “I’ll escort you to King Vegeta’s quarters, Bardock. Hopefully this trip won’t take long, though…I want to take a closer look at that DNA…” 

I smiled. “Yeah, me too.” 

Nearly EIGHT HOURS later, I arrived back at our shared bedroom and collapsed on the bed, Toma rushing over to set me on my back and tuck me in. King Vegeta was SO OBSESSED with the fact that I was the first Saiyan to be pregnant in over 10 years. I was just drifting into exhausted sleep when I had another significant vision. 

I was kneeling with Toma’s head cradled in my arms. There was blood dripping out of his mouth and eyes. And I was crying. He was dead. 

I didn’t get any sleep that night.


	8. VIII

For a few months after that, I spent all my time working on improving my inventions. And Toma barely got anything done, him fussing over me like a birthfather, which was quite interesting, considering Toma was an Infertile Elite. 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable, Bardock?” he asked me constantly. 

And I’d always reply, “Fine, Toma. I’m just fine.” Sure, I wasn’t always “just fine,” but rather than him making me sit in my bed all day, I wanted to occupy my brain. 

Raditz came by often, asking me the same questions as Toma. Then he’d always take me to his personal bedchamber and do his daily exercise routines while I watched him. Even though I was Fertile, I wanted to fight so badly! But I wouldn’t…not if it was going to risk the baby’s life. But I loved watching Raditz fight. He moved so fast and with purpose in every twist and thrust of his fist into the air. I wished I could fight like that. 

When King Vegeta came to visit, it was as if I disappeared. He’d come in, lift up my shirt, place his hand on the baby, and ask Toma all these technical questions. He didn’t even talk to me! Didn’t even ask how I was! And before he left, he’d always tip my head back and coax a kiss from me. It got to the point where I wanted to smack him. But I didn’t. I only kissed back with passion, hoping for some sort of conversation. Ha! As if a breathtaking kiss was going to make him pay me attention… 

At last, I started to go into labor. I was in Raditz’s room. He was just finishing his 1,000 one-handed push-ups when I practically screamed. He got up and tried to carry me to the medical wing, but I told him no. I had a vision that told me this birth would last only an hour! Unheard of, but when I felt the first huge contraction, I knew this was going to be heaven compared to Raditz’s birth. So we stayed and I gave birth on Raditz’s bed. 

The only other person present for the birth was Toma. Nappa wanted to watch, but I said no to that. That guy gave me the creeps. King Vegeta was away on another planet, dealing with diplomatic matters. The birth couldn’t have come at a worse time. 

As the vision promised, the birth lasted just over an hour. Toma, as inexperienced as he was, helped me through the whole thing. And as soon as I saw the baby boy, I had another vision. 

A man stood on a deserted planet. Rain started to fall on his face as he stared at the sky for answers. Suddenly, he lit up like a God, a golden aura surrounding him. He looked over with a smirk on his face, his green eyes gleaming with victory. And screamed, “I AM PRINCE VEGETA!” 

I came back to the others in a daze. Looking over at Toma, he held a squirming baby with an auburn tail and a flame for hair. Raditz practically started crying. But not for the reason I thought he did. 

“Look at my bed…” he whispered, horrified. Toma sneered at Raditz and shoved the bloody prince into Raditz’s arms as he helped me into a more decent position and started cleaning me off. 

Raditz looked down at the baby and started to panic. 

“He’s not crying!” he yelled. Toma went over to investigate. It was true, the baby was silent. 

“Oh, no…” Toma whispered, staring at the quiet baby. I raised my hand to my face and shut my eyes. How could the child be stillborn? 

“Huh…?” I looked up to see Raditz’s dumbfounded face as he stared intently at the small auburn tail slowly wrapping itself around Raditz’s thick wrist. The baby opened his eyes and started to wail. 

All of us let out a huge sigh of relief and Raditz took the Prince to the kitchen. Baby Saiyans are born with teeth, so they can eat almost anything as soon as they are born. I’m sure Raditz picked the finest cut of meat for the newborn. 

King Vegeta arrived back that very day, running out of his ship, demanding to see his son. His son! I suppose it had to be that way. Everyone had to think it was the King’s son. 

The day Prince Vegeta was born was declared a holiday. Everyone took part in a huge festival of tournaments, dancing, and feasting that lasted at least a month. Crops started to grow again, animals were suddenly more abundant, and it was quite common to see Fertile Saiyans shamelessly flirting again, unafraid of miscarriages. 

Yes, those years were our best. But unfortunately, very short-lived. But that comes later. I haven’t even mentioned when I fell in love. 

The five years following Prince Vegeta’s birth went wonderfully. King Vegeta rarely ever had time to call me into his bed, Raditz became Prince Vegeta’s bodyguard, much like Nappa was the King’s, and Toma and I kept inventing more and more things. Occasionally, Prince Vegeta would come storming into the lab, demanding we heal him or cure him of some ailment. No one ever told the Prince I birthed him, but it almost seemed obvious in the way he’d trust me with his medical care and cling to me when his father yelled at him or the way he’d ask me to tell him about life in the city. Sometimes I’d swear he acted just like a Fertile Saiyan, although I knew he wasn’t. Royalty were always Infertile.

Even with Prince Vegeta’s visits, life was still uneventful. Honestly, right when things started to be really depressing and lonely, somebody turned up the heat. 

It was like any other day in the lab. We woke up, we bathed, we dressed, we ate, we worked. But there was something wrong with that perfect schedule… 

When a Saiyan reaches puberty, at about age 50, they go into heat. For an Infertile, that means prancing around like a hot shot and acting like the King (I had little respect for him after Prince Vegeta was born). For a Fertile, that means rolling around on a sofa, bed, table, chair, floor, or whatever other surface and emitting an intoxicating scent that makes any unmated Saiyan go wild, signifying that the Saiyan is able to become pregnant very easily. The heat cycle lasts until fertilization, then the scent disappears and the Saiyan goes back to being normal and the chances of becoming pregnant are lessened significantly. After puberty, this occurs yet again, approximately 25 years after. Now, I didn’t really pay much attention last time I went into heat, since I was having sex whenever anyway, but this time, I was nearing one hundred years, and my body went into heat again.

I walked out into the lab area after finishing my breakfast and didn’t notice Toma whip his head in my direction. I did feel funny, my skin was tingly and I wanted to rub up against everything. But it wasn’t until Toma had walked up behind me and started inhaling my scent that I started to think about the possibility. 

Me and Toma? 

Goddess, it seemed so odd. It wasn’t that I didn’t like Toma or the fact that he wasn’t attractive, I simply never had gotten the impression from Toma that he wanted a relationship. I mean, sure, we flirted, but it never got out of hand and he had always been such a gentleman about it. And he helped me when I was pregnant, when I gave birth to the Prince. He didn’t treat me like a Fertile Saiyan, he treated me like gold. I gave it a few more seconds, then decided that Toma would probably be a nice lover. Perfect for this week of heat for me. And I would do the same for him when he goes into heat. 

I turned around and he wasted no time in allowing his instincts to decide how things would play out. Our first kiss was passionate. I watched as Toma’s brow drew itself into a look of concentration, the kiss deepening. He finally pulled back slowly, his eyes still closed, but looking slightly more relaxed. I was leaning back on the counter, my hands hanging lamely at my sides. I could not, for the life in me, remember how I used to react in this situation. Imagine! I felt so embarrassed. It was like I was an inexperienced child. 

Toma finally spoke. “I’m sorry…” He opened his eyes and pulled back farther. I could just make out a hint of red spreading across his nose. HE was embarrassed?! His apology finally registered. 

“W-What?” He was sorry? Why? 

“I shouldn’t have done that…I…I’m sorry.” 

“Toma, what are you sorry about?” He was really confusing me. I wanted to say, ‘Hello! I’m in HEAT! This would be the natural thing to do at this point!’ 

“The only reason I kissed you was because I couldn’t control myself…I didn’t mean to use you, Bardock.” 

I could’ve laughed. USE ME?! This was just too funny. “Toma, I don’t care if you use me! That’s what Fertile Saiyans are BRED for!” He mumbled something I couldn’t make out. “What did you say?” 

“I said you mean more to me than that.” I couldn’t speak. “I would never use you.” That was just too much. I was in heat. I didn’t want to hear the reasons why Toma wouldn’t just fuck me against the counter and be done with it. So, I grabbed his face and kissed with the same passion I used on the King. Toma wouldn’t respond. He finally grabbed my hand and put it back down at my side while pulling back from me with a sad expression. 

“Bardock…please stop.” He turned away from me, his hand still holding mine. Then he looked back at me with a smile. “I love you, Bardock. I have since the moment you came here to work with me. You’re funny, smart, brave, and you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” I watched with shock as a single tear fell down the left side of Toma’s face. “But if I had sex with you now, I would be betraying my love for you.” He smiled weakly. “And I could never do that.” He turned from me suddenly, walking across the room to pick up a piece of broken equipment and started to fiddle with it. 

Well, that was interesting. At the time, Toma’s words really didn’t sink in. The only thing that kept going through my head was ‘He’s the only man that has ever turned you away…go get him.’ So I did. 

“Toma…” He turned around slowly, all traces of tears gone. “I need your love right now. I need you to come over here and claim me. I need you to rip off my clothes and take me hard against this counter while you tell me you can’t breathe without me. And after, I need you to carry me to your bed where we’re going to do it all over again.” 

“Do you know what you’re asking of me?” 

“I do.” He seemed to be thinking everything over. 

“I don’t have anything to offer you but my heart…” 

“I don’t care—” I lunged. I was done talking. 

Our spandex suits were in shreds in seconds and the glass beakers crashed on the floor as I sat on the counter. Toma had plenty of passion for me, but I could tell he was relying purely on instinct. Which was fine, considering I was in heat. But then I tossed those thoughts aside too. I had more important things to do. 

When you’re in heat, every sense on your body is heightened to the point of insanity. Anything feels terrific, as long as it’s touching you someplace. So when Toma started exploring hesitantly…words cannot describe. 

“T-Toma…” Oh, I felt amazing. And my groin tightened considerably when I felt him pushing against my ass. I waited very impatiently for that discomforting feeling of penetration. My skin was so hot I thought it was burning. 

“Bardock…I’ve…I’ve never—” 

“Just…do it!” And he did. And it was rough. And…oh Goddess, it felt… 

Well, you get the picture. 

The counter snapped under Toma’s power. So we moved to the wall. Much more durable.

And then it happened. I felt Toma’s pleasure. I felt being inside myself. Our minds had formed a mental link, the first step of bonding. 

And he began to pant like I do…I guess he felt what it was like to be fucked. Nice, huh Toma? 

The mark came next. Usually made on a visible part of the body. The neck was easiest. 

And we both came down from our peak of bliss, slumping against the cold wall. 

The last part of the bond is chemical. I no longer smell appealing to other Saiyans. Only Toma. 

“Woah…” I laughed. Toma had a stream of other ways we could move together running through his head. 

“Maybe later,” I told him. I really didn’t think I had much strength for another go. I know that may sound pathetic, but I was in heat and I just mated. I wanted to relax. 

Without saying anything, Toma picked me up and carried me to his bed. He climbed in next to me and just touched me. My face, my chest, my arms…whatever. I just wanted to be touched. Heightened senses, you know, make touching feel really good. 

“I love you, Bardock.” 

Love? 

“I know, Toma.”


	9. Part IX

I was pregnant. 

Again. 

With Toma’s baby. 

Fuck. 

It’s not like the actual kid was going to be the problem. No, the actual baby was really exciting for me. It’s what the baby meant that was going to cause problems. That’s right…you guessed it. 

King Vegeta. 

I just knew that he was going to have problems with his prized whore being impregnated by his best friend. Not only impregnated, but MATED. Man, I had royally fucked up. Being in heat in closed spaces is a recipe for disaster and I should’ve been more responsible. 

Oh well. What happened, happened. And I couldn’t exactly go back in time. I’d already tried to make a time machine and failed. 

And then there was Toma. 

Naturally, now that we were mated, he was all over me constantly. I guess I just had enough of the attention in the city because most of the time I would rudely tell him to get the hell away from me. Not exactly what one says to someone they chose to be with for all of eternity. Who knew how long we’d live? 

We agreed not to tell King Vegeta until it was absolutely necessary to. Translation…until I was showing. Which caused catastrophic events. 

At first he just stared at me. His face was twisted into a look of confusion, disgust, and anger. And then he finally spoke. 

“What…the HELL…have you…” he looked at my face. “…been DOING?!” I flinched at his raised voice. And for the first time, I was scared of Vegeta. So Toma spoke for me. 

“What all mates do.” Wrong answer. It took Vegeta about two seconds of tense silence before lashing out at Toma’s face. His head snapped back and with a painful grunt, he landed on his ass. He only had time to curse before Vegeta pulled him up by his armor to continue pounding his face. I heard his nose crack. Then his jaw pop. And I acted on instinct. 

Using as much force as I had, I pulled back on his arm before it landed another blow on Toma. Before I knew it, he backhanded me, my cheek stinging as I went flying. 

I looked up from under my bangs at Vegeta’s face. He seemed shocked or puzzled or something as he watched the blood start to trickle out of my mouth. Toma looked horrified as he easily pushed the dazed Vegeta out of his way to get to me. Bending over, he wiped the blood off my face then turned around to look furiously at his king. 

“Look at what you’ve done!” he screamed. King Vegeta’s gaze turned to the floor, just for a second, before lifting his head, his mask in place, showing no emotion. Then he turned around and walked out of the room. 

It wasn’t long before Raditz heard the news. 

“I can’t believe it!!” Raditz continued pacing up and down the lab, eyes wide and searching the floor for answers. I sat in a chair with Prince Vegeta sitting on my lap. Toma was standing with a scowl and his arms folded across his chest. Raditz stopped for a moment, looking at me. “I just can’t believe King Vegeta would do something like that!” 

“Why not? He hits me all the time.” The Prince offered, sounding sarcastically cheerful. 

“I just…” Raditz started pacing again. 

“So what are you going to name the brat?” the Prince asked Toma. 

“I like the name ‘Carrot,’ but Bardock wants something original.” 

“Well, what, then?” Vegeta asked impatiently. 

“Kakarot.” I told him. His nose scrunched up in repulsion. 

“Kakarot? What kinda name is that? Sounds stupid.” 

“Oh really?” I asked him. “And I suppose the name ‘Vegeta’ sounds much better to you, my Prince?” 

“Yes, much better.” Toma started chuckling and Vegeta became enraged. He had a bit of a problem when he thought people were making fun of him. 

“If I am going to be made a joke of, I have no business here!” he slid off my lap and onto the floor, his nose pointed into the air. “Come on, Raditz! We’re leaving!” 

Toma was still laughing when Raditz struggled to keep up with Prince Vegeta’s brisk pace out the door. 

In about my fifth month, King Vegeta finally decided to talk to Toma again. Not of anything personal, but talking was a step in the right direction. And the news the King had was nothing good. 

“Toma, the situation has become more serious than I ever could have imagined. Newborns, Toma, NEWBORNS are being ordered by Frieza to salvage planets for sale. This may sound ridiculous, but I have no other choice.” He paused, sighing. “I must send the remaining Elites to Frieza or risk war with the Cold Family…a war…we could never hope to win.” Prince Vegeta shifted uncomfortable next to me in the large control room. I watched him sneak a peek up at Raditz. Raditz’s face was hidden by his hair, his expression unreadable. King Vegeta continued. “…Even then, it won’t be enough. He still demands more Saiyans. Which leads me to my last resort.” Toma’s face became hard, already knowing what was coming. “I have to start drafting Fertiles.” 

Prince Vegeta stepped closer. “Father, are you MAD? It’s ILLEGAL for a Fertile to fight! Especially in an army! Besides, Fertile Saiyans don’t know how to fight! Not properly, anyway!” 

“Well, they’re going to have to learn.” King Vegeta’s voice was a profound contrast to his son’s outburst. The King was calm, apparently feeling the same as his son, but unable to find a way out of it. 

“Sire? If I may speak?” I know, doesn’t it sound pathetic? I was still scared of him though! The last two times I was around him, he acted completely out of character! 

“Of course, Bardock.” 

“I’d be willing to sign up. I don’t mind fighting at all. Once I have Kakarot, that is…” 

King Vegeta looked sadly down at the baby I’m sure he thought should’ve been his. 

“Thank you, Bardock. But in the meantime, I’ll have to send Toma away.” Toma’s head snapped up to look at his King. 

“S-Sire—?” 

“I know you have a son on the way, Toma, but I need the few Elites I have left to look after the Fertiles and show them how to fight. I know it’s common work, but I figured since you’re mated to Bardock—” 

“And who will be here if we are attacked?! Who will defend Planet Vegeta—?!” 

“I am perfectly capable of protecting my own planet, thank you, Toma.” The king replied hotly. “Now do as I say. I need you to depart for Frieza’s ship with at least 500 Fertiles by noon tomorrow. Don’t fail me, Toma.” My mate bowed with respect to the king and prince before helping me out of my chair and through the door of the control room. 

Toma was busy the entire night and the next morning. By the time he came back to see me, he was dressed in full battle armor with a grim expression. 

“I can’t believe you’re really going…” Oh all right! So I fell in love! Big deal! 

“I’ll be back to see you and Kakarot.” He rubbed his hand lovingly over our son. “I promise.” After a quick goodbye kiss, he strode out of the lab. 

As it turned out, Raditz and King Vegeta were the only Elites left on the planet, with the exception of the prince. Frieza had kindly asked King Vegeta if he could spare his son and last Elite. The king told him to fuck off in nicer words. 

Even though I was mated, had I not been pregnant, I’m certain King Vegeta would’ve used Toma’s absence to sweet-talk me into his bed. I honestly think he found the baby growing inside me repulsive. Which was fine with me since I no longer found him attractive either. 

Living alone in the lab was horrible. Prince Vegeta barely came to visit anymore. He seemed hell-bent on learning how to fight with perfection from Raditz. I spent my days fixing things and really just pretending I didn’t feel like shit. Finally, when it seemed that my life couldn’t get any duller, I had a vision. 

A young Saiyan sat on green grass overlooking a large pond at night. The reflection of the stars could be seen in the calm surface of the water. Next to the young Saiyan was an older one, much larger. The older one turned his head and slowly dipped his head to catch the other’s lips in an experimental kiss. 

When I came back to my senses, my heart was racing. Those two were the same from the vision I had about my son and the Saiyan that looked just like King Vegeta… 

Oh. 

But I had no more time to think about it as the first contraction made me realize Kakarot was ready to come out. I was already on the floor after the second contraction. Totally immobilized, I had no way to reach the communication device on the wall to tell someone…anyone! 

I dug my teeth into my arm and screamed. 

I don’t know how long I was on the floor. Once I felt Kakarot’s body slide out, I couldn’t keep myself up and sadly had no strength to even try to grab him. The last thing I thought before I closed my eyes was ‘I hope Kakarot isn’t too hungry.’


	10. Part X

When I finally came to, I was lying on my bed with Raditz’s back to me. I heard cooing noises and smiled instantly.

“You sure are a messy eater, baby Kakarot…” I couldn’t believe it. Raditz was feeding Kakarot like it was actually his brother. I could’ve cried if I had the strength. Kakarot was certainly the worse birth yet, even compared to Raditz. At least then, I was drugged, if only a little. “…Hey, slow down…you might choke…” I heard a burp and couldn’t help but chuckle, hoarse as I sounded.

“Dad?” Raditz turned around with a bottle in one hand and Kakarot in the other.

I smiled.

“It’s about time you came around!” A high-pitched voice squawked. I turned to see the prince leaned against the doorframe of my room. “And you look like shit.”

“Watch your mouth!” Raditz snapped. He turned back to me with a twisted face. “You do look pretty bad, Dad. Why didn’t you call for me?! I came in here to bring you lunch and I hear Kakarot screaming his head off and you were face down!! I thought you were DEAD!”

“Sorry.” I croaked.

“It’s ok, Dad. I just want to get you to the regen. tanks.” He placed Kakarot in the surprised prince’s arms and gently lifted me off the bed. I noticed I had a stretched-out pair of spandex on me. Must’ve been Raditz’s. He carried me to the regeneration tank room and got me hooked up. I couldn’t even wave at Kakarot as Raditz carried him away, Vegeta on his heels.

 

Blood. Death. Flying fast to the light. White fingers. Long black fingernails. Cold. Very cold. Purple light. Dead.

 

“His brainwaves are extremely abnormal…Like his dreams are real…”

 

The purple light got bigger. It dwarfed the planet it was headed towards. The enormous ball of ki swallowed the planet, leaving no traces of existence…

 

When I woke up, I was coughing. I was drowning in my own invention. Kicking the glass, I splashed out, cutting my skin as I slid over the broken glass. Finally I calmed my breath down and my coughing ceased. What had I seen? It was so distorted. And chilling…very scary. Something bad was about to happen. What had I seen…

Frieza. That was for sure. And a ball of ki? Yes…and it killed thousands…then millions…and more. The planet…Oh goddess, the planet…

I didn’t notice I was on the floor crying. My head hurt. Two doctors stood over me, looking worried. I suddenly felt angry…impatient.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” I got up, wiping the tears from my eyes. “Listen to me…you have to get off this planet! Frieza is going to destroy everyone!” They looked at me even more worried, not for themselves, but for me. They thought I hit my head. “You have to believe me!” I ran to the door. “If you don’t, you’ll die.” And then I ran as they called after me to come back for further head examination.

I thought about who I needed to tell. Raditz. And Prince Vegeta.

I turned left down a wide hallway with people passing as I ran. They all seemed to be staring at me with odd expressions as I screamed at them to get off the planet. My yelling became more desperate as I couldn’t remember what classroom Vegeta was in nor what room Raditz would wait in. But thankfully Raditz heard my cries.

“Dad! What’s going on?!” I clung to his armor as he demanded me to tell him what I was screaming about.

“Vision…” I gasped. “Frieza…blows…planet…”

“Dad, what are you saying? What’s wrong? What about Frieza?”

“He…is going…to destroy…our planet…” Raditz straightened and was silent as I panted.

“How much time do we have?” he asked quickly.

“Twenty…maybe thirty minutes.” He looked to the door of a nearby room I knew the prince was in. “Take the prince…tell Vegeta…before it’s too late, Raditz. You must get off this planet.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to find Kakarot and Toma. We’re all getting out of this together. Inform anyone you can, Raditz! This is important!”

“No one’s going to believe me. I’ll go to the King. They’ll believe him.”

“Good…” I paused, turning back to look at my son. “I love you, Raditz.”

“See ya later, Dad. That’s a promise.” And he turned to enter the door of Vegeta’s class.

I ran down the halls, desperately trying to remember what room led to the newborn chamber. Surely Kakarot would be there. They couldn’t have sent him away yet…

I crashed through the door and spotted hundreds of egg-like cradles. Scanning the rows, it didn’t take me long to realize there were no more babies left. I never even got to hold him. Close to tears, I left the nursery.

I crashed into the wall of the hallway as another vision engulfed me.

I was kneeling with Toma’s head cradled in my arms. There was blood dripping out of his mouth and eyes. And I was crying. He was…

I pushed myself away from the wall and ran towards the door leading to the huge staircase to the capital. Tripping down half the stairs, I made my way out to the town square. It was unrecognizable.

The houses were in ruins. The marketplace resembled a heap of color tainted with mud. I could make out Saiyans lying dead on the dusty floor and footprints of creatures with three large toes…Ice-jins.

So Frieza had sent a secret army. And not one Saiyan in the palace knew about it.

I heard yells coming from the right, so I dashed towards an ongoing battle. 

I recognized Toma immediately. He shot an energy blast at a large pink creature who batted it away like nothing. Toma fell to his knees and lowered his arm. I ran to him.

“TOMA!!” Stupid me. That brought the attention of the Ice-jins and the strange pink-thing.

“Look at that, Dodoria! We missed one!” One of the Ice-jins hissed as I caught Toma before he collapsed. “Oh, now wait a minute…he’s quite a bit prettier than the others…”

“Stop fooling around Cube. Lord Frieza’s ordered us back to the ship. I just received a transmission.” The pink-thing barked.

“But—”

“NOW!” The Ice-jins raised themselves into the air and took off into the sky. The pink-thing grinned at me maliciously before flying after his underlings.

We both knew what was going to happen.

I looked down at Toma. His eyes were drooping.

“Toma, don’t give up on me now…I’ll just get you to the medical—”

He coughed. Then looked into my eyes. “I love you…Bardock…I love. . . ”

His eyes became unfocused and foggy as the grip he had on my hand went limp.

I was kneeling with Toma’s head cradled in my arms. There was blood dripping out of his mouth and eyes. And I was crying. He was…

Dead.

“NO! TOMA!!” I couldn’t help screaming at the corpse I held in my hands. He became cold but it didn’t matter. I had missed another chance to tell him how much he meant to me. Never once had I replied to his declarations of love. Not once.

I ripped a piece of Toma’s white, stretched-out spandex I was wearing and started to clean off his bloody face. Once I was done, I planted a final goodbye kiss on his frozen lips and tied the bloody piece of fabric around my head.

Looking to the sky, I pleaded for guidance. What the hell was a Fertile Saiyan like me going to do to stop Frieza? What could I do?

_Go get him. Kill the bastard._

Suddenly, I knew how to fly, just like any Saiyan. I took to the sky in a flash, leaving the palace far in the distance as Planet Vegeta’s blood-red sky slowly turned to a dark crimson and finally bled to black.

And then I saw it. Frieza’s spaceship. With Frieza hovering above it in his pod like a true tyrant. Although there were other Saiyans flying towards the ship, I paid them no attention as I sped past them. I could just make out the beginning of a ki ball forming perfectly above one long white finger with a long black nail. The ki ball grew. Soon I could no longer see Frieza. Then I could barely see the ship. And I began to doubt myself. When I did finally reach Frieza, what was I going to do? The ball was only three feet from me when I had a vision.

A tall Saiyan with wild ebony hair stood with his head down, rage etched in his face. His hair lit up to blond and he turned to his foe. Frieza. 

“I am the Hope of the Universe…I am Goku…and I…AM A SUPER SAIYAN!!”

Frieza lay in four parts.

I came back to reality with a smile on my face. Still smiling, I closed my eyes and let the hot ki touch my skin…engulfing me.

My son, Kakarot, would defeat Frieza.

And then…

I died.


End file.
